Beautiful
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: Cat just wants things to go to normal when she wasn't scared and hiding secerts. But it hard sense you can't help who you fall in love with. Beck just wants closer and his best friend back but how can he when she hiding something from him.


So I've struggled a lot with this because so many bat stories are so good so I wanted mine to be perfect so I've come to a conclusion and I have my inspiration :D it's a story so yeah ;).

_._

_._

_~ Love is hard when you're young, _

_Don't worry it gets better ~_

_Avatar Ruko from Avatar the last Air bender_

.

.

.

He pulled away from me and he smiled big knowing that he had made me blush a deep shed of red.

"_I love you"_ he spoke those three little words.

I awoke from my dream and I put my head in my hands and cried slightly but wiped away the tears away and making the memory disappears from my mind and heart… My name is Catarina Hope Valentine I'm currently 21 years old and I am a brand new signer with a four year old daughter named Aubrey Oliver Valentine.

You're probably wondering who the father is but he has not been part of my life sense I was a junior in high school.

Now he's a famous actor, sense he left school early to star in a movie called Finding Hope Now.

He forgot all about me after he took my innocence's but he did leave me with my daughter Aubrey who looks so much like him every day, and it kill's m inside knowing that when I look into her eyes I see his. I am currently packing my bags because I am attending Tori and Andre's wedding in the Bahamas this weekend sense I am the maid of honor. It funny actually Tori got pregnant around the same time as me with Andre's baby and we supported one another through it all.

Also Jade, I and Tori are super close now were all best friends now always having each other's backs.

Surprisingly Jade got together with Robbie who would have thought they end up together.

I quickly gathered my thing's and Aubrey's things and packed us into the car and drove to the airport.

As I entered the airport I got a text I took out my phone and opened it and I froze it was the guest list Tori had sent it to me to keep track of everyone who was coming and a new person had responded to attending.

'_Beck'_ would be attending the weeding with a guest my heart dropped at this but I put on a brave face and headed to my plane with Aubrey in my arms and tugging along our bags. As we boarded the plane after we took our seat's and as the plane took off I quickly pulled out my Blackberry storm and texted Jade then Tori of who was attending

**To Tori and Jade:**

**OMG! Guess who's just said they were attending the weeding.**

**From Cat**

A few minutes later I got two texts first from Tori then Jade I quickly opened Tori's

**To Cat**

**Who is?**

**From Tori**

I quickly responded

**To Tori **

**Beck freaking Oliver that's who!**

**From Cat**

I sent it then opened Jade's

**To Cat**

**Just tell me!**

**From Jade**

I replied

**To Jade**

**Beck that's who**

**From Cat**

I sent it and waited for replies but I ended up falling asleep instead. I awoke a while later and I noticed Aubrey was fast asleep I smiled at her and looked at my phone it was past noon and we would landing soon and I saw I had two new texts and I opened them to see them where the replies from Jade and Tori earlier that day.

I opened them and looked them over.

**To Cat**

**Don't worry about him Cat he's a total ass anyway.**

**From Tori**

Cat smiled and frowned at this seeing that he was still the father of her child and the only person she truly would ever love considering once you get hooked to Beck Oliver there is no letting go.

She opened the next one from Jade.

**To Cat**

**If gets out of line and hurts you or Aubrey all kick his little ass into next week.**

**From Jade**

Cat giggled at this seeing it was normal Jade behavior and she would so do it if indeed he did step out of line.

As she put away her phone the airplane attended announced that that they were landing.

Cat buckled Aubrey in and herself as well, after they landed Cat and Aubrey walked into the airport looking around for Tori and Jade who were supposed to be picking them up.

I finally spotted them and I smiled big as I saw little Era in Tori's arm's she is such a little cutie she looks a lot like Tori and Andre together unlike Aubrey who looks like her father in every waking way expect her eyes.

I smiled and hugged both Tori then Jade.

"Cat it's good to see you and Aubrey" said Tori smiling "Yeah it is" Jade said moving her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I guess" I said a little worried, "Don't worry Cat we've got your back just like Andre and Robbie" Tori said laying her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as we walked out to Tori's car and we headed out to the hotel where my heart would be broken even worse than I ever knew to be possible.

Beck's POV

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I plop down on the couch in my apartment.

I'm Beckett James Oliver I'm currently 21 years old almost 22 and I am a successful actor I left high school early and started out in my first movie role.

At the moment I'm heading to the airport with my girlfriend Zoey Brooks (yes I used her) she's pretty great and all we meet on a movie we did together and we've been together for almost a year now and when that special moment came in our relationship she asked me if I was a virgin and I told her no I have not been one sense I was 17 years old.

When she asked who my first was I told her she was a very close friend.

I had been hurting sense me and Jade had broken up and she had been there for me and it just happened and I have not seen her or heard from her sense.

I got up off the couch and grabbed my bags and headed to my limo, and then we picked up Zoey and headed to the airport.

I quickly texted my invite and zoey's to Tori.

Yes I'm heading to Tori and Andre's wedding I'm the best man, I wonder if Cat will be there I'm sure she will.

I miss her dearly and we have a lot to discuss I just hope I can get her alone though so we can talk.

A while later they tell us our plane is landing I buckle in and when the plane lands me and Zoey gather our things and head to the hotel where my world would turn upside down more than I could ever imagine.

.

.

.

**And there we go the longest chapter I've ever written ;) hope you enjoy this it took me almost two months between school and actives so you better love it and favorite it or all hunt you down just kidding but enjoy and review PLEASE!**


End file.
